


Picture Perfect

by ZephyrusZ



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Renaishizaya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrusZ/pseuds/ZephyrusZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“…Being sorry won’t bring that human back to me.”</p><p>An unexpected incident reveals a side of Izaya Shizuo hadn't known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt for renaishizaya: -Izaya likes to take pics of Shizuo when they’re fighting or just when he’s lurking around, and he has a whole portfolio from over the years he likes to look at when he’s feeling stressed
> 
> I won't be following the prompt completely for plot purposes, so Izaya doesn't have a portfolio and keeps all the pictures inside his camera. Athough this is for renaishizaya, there will be angst but I will try my best to give Shizuo and Izaya a happy ending. And of course there will be fluff.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

There was silence in the still air –

As the device spun through it, up and out of the alleyway, at a speed too fast for a human to catch –

Even as the owner of the device had climbed the walls in a flash, shooting out his hand to grasp the shining metal just out of his reach –

Which left his vision like a shooting star in the day, soaring through the sky as he fell to the ground.

“No…”

The black haired man murmured, his eyes filled with disbelief caged by denial.

“No way…”

And then he stood up and left the ground again, to the surprise of his enemy.

The sound of the signpost impacting the ground shattered the silence in the still air.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Today, I’m going to tell you a story.

A story of how things can change unknowingly.

Even as people remain the same.

A story of a man in love with humanity.

A man who holds a unilateral, unrequited, twisted love for humanity.

Yes, this story will be relevant to the question I was asked before.

That same man who I think feels lonely but at the same time, satisfied.

As long as he loves others, he feels connected to them.

But what if he doesn’t love?

Oh I’m not talking about his love for humanity.

There’s one exception to his love, a man whom he calls a monster.

That man is the only human he hates.

If he doesn’t, cannot love, a priori, he would feel unsatisfied.

That’s why, I think that little secret of his was to curb his dissatisfaction towards the only human he refuses to love.

So if that ‘tool’ to curb his dissatisfaction was gone, what would happen?

What would happen indeed, if he couldn’t connect with the one human he can’t love?

 

Well, that’s what we’re about to find out.

 

 

After all, it’s the Information Age, not only does information influence –

The mediums of information do as well, like a catalyst.

For Awakusu Akane, it started with a cell phone.

And for the man who manipulated her – Orihara Izaya –

 

It changed with a camera.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Raijin High, several years ago**

 

“Hey Izaya.”

“What is it, Shinra?”

A boy with glossy black hair responded casually to the bespectacled brown haired boy, who smiled and asked directly.

“What’s that camera for?”

“To take pictures, of course.”

“Of who?”

“Of anything interesting.”

“Really? Then why were you taking pictures of Shizuo? Is he something ‘interesting’ as well?”

“It would be interesting to blackmail Shizu-chan, don’t you think?”

Izaya said gleefully as he looked through the pictures in his camera in the library, as Shinra leaned over.

“Wait, you even have a picture of Shizuo sleeping? Eh…you’re like a stalker.”

Izaya paused, then glanced sideways at Shinra with a slow smile.

“Isn’t that the pot calling the kettle black?”

“So Shizuo doesn’t know?”

“He’d probably destroy my camera, don’t you think?”

“Ah…I get it. He won’t know.” Shinra said at the look in Izaya’s eyes.

“Still, it’s surprising. I thought I saw you taking pictures of others before, but all I see are pictures of Shizuo.”

“It’s annoying to see Shizu-chan amongst my humans,” Izaya said with a wry smile. “A monster like Shizu-chan shouldn’t mingle with humans.”

“So I decided it had to be exclusively Shizu-chan instead.”

He said as if he saw nothing strange about it, to which Shinra pointed out –

“Why not take Shizuo out altogether? Don’t you hate him? Why take pictures of a guy you hate?”

“You’re excessively curious today, Shinra.”

Despite his words, Izaya’s tone didn’t sound offended. In fact, he had on a rather calm demeanor, and Shinra was reminded of the boy he had met in middle school.

“If I took out my humans, then Shizu-chan would have to be in my head. No thank you to that, I’d say…it’s better to have Shizu-chan in a somewhat physical form than having mental pictures of that monster.”

Izaya said as he leaned back, lifting the camera up to eye level as he did so.

“It’s nothing much. It started off as a small hobby. Humans always love to take pictures and capture the moment, don’t they? That’s why, I thought it would be interesting to capture my humans’ expressions.”

“Then one day I saw Shizu-chan dozing off rather peacefully. It was such a rare sight that I decided to take a picture of him with his guard down.”

Izaya’s eyebrows furrowed as he continued –

“But there are many moments like that, too many. Most people always have their expression somewhat guarded. But Shizu-chan’s different. He has a very open face. When he’s not angry, it’s not uncommon to catch him with his guard down.”

There was silence for a moment, in which Izaya smiled, his gaze fixed on the picture of the blond delinquent sleeping peacefully as he murmured absently –

 

“…Even though he’s a monster…he looks almost human.”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  **May 5 th,  in a hospital**

 

“Orihara-san!”

Izaya started, then turned his head with a smile.

“Yes?”

“It’s time for your checkup.”

“Ahhh…yes.”

Izaya said as he put away his camera, which the nurse noticed.

“Ah, Orihara-san, you shouldn’t move so much, you’re still hurt!”

“Oh I’m sorry…but I had something I wanted to see.”

Izaya averted his gaze as the nurse had taken on a slightly reprimanding tone, and she said.

“I see…well I suppose once would be alright. Is it pictures of your girlfriend?”

“No way!” The black haired man laughed with an open face. “I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“That’s surprising.”

The nurse commented as she changed the IV drip. She then moved to take the black haired man’s blood pressure as she spoke.

“Orihara-san is quite a handsome man after all.”

“I’m flattered.”

Izaya said with a polite smile as he waited for his blood pressure to be recorded. He waited until the nurse declared, “Blood pressure is fine. At this rate, I think you could be discharged in a few days. You just have to rest well and not aggravate your condition.”

“I’m very glad to hear that.”

Izaya said, and was surprised when the nurse picked up the camera and placed it in his hands with a smile.

“Here. Whatever it was, it’s important to you, right?”

“Ah…”

“But,” she adopted a slightly stern expression. “Please call us if you need anything, we would not want your condition to be aggravated. Your body still needs rest.”

“I understand.”

Izaya nodded and the nurse left with a smile, pushing away the machine.

Izaya switched on the camera. He flipped through the pictures until he came to the picture of a blond sleeping.

“…Important…huh?”

He laughed to himself at the notion, “No way.”

_But since ‘he’ won’t come here_

_This isn’t a bad substitute._

_It’s a good thing I always carry it around with me_

Izaya smiled as he looked through the pictures in the camera, as time flew by.

 

“He really does look as if he’s human.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“It’s gone…”

Izaya dropped to his knees on top of the building, staring blankly at the ground.

“I can’t find it anywhere…”

“Even if I could find it...falling from such a high height, it would be broken.”

“OI IZAAAA-YAAAAAAAAAAA GET BACK HERE YOU SHITTY FLEA!”

“It’s gone.” Izaya repeated as Shizuo joined him on the building.

He gritted his teeth, slamming his fist into the rooftop as he yelled.

“How…could I be so stupid?!”

“THE HELL ARE YOU YELLING ABOUT?!”

Izaya whirled with a glare in his eyes which Shizuo barely managed to catch before there was a knife in his abdomen.

“….!”

The impact of the knife wasn’t as if it went only five millimetres into Shizuo’s skin –

The impact of the anger in Izaya’s eyes.

“I hate you.”

_Stab_

Another knife went into Shizuo’s shoulder.

“I hate you!”

The third knife that was supposed to be embedded in Shizuo’s leg fell to the ground when Shizuo flicked it out of Izaya’s hand as he pulled the informant’s arm.

“…You…”

He paused, as if he needed time to take in the sight he was seeing –

“…Are you…crying…?”

But Izaya’s response had nothing to do with Shizuo’s question at all.

“Die…just…die…! Why, won’t you die?!”

“Hey…”

Shizuo’s voice had gone low at the sight of tears on Izaya’s furious face. He reached out, but his rival slapped his hand away –

Then dealt a hard punch to his face.

Shizuo’s eyes widened as he took a step back, raising his hand to his face.

But Izaya had already taken the chance to run away, and Shizuo bellowed after him as he disappeared over the building –

“WAIT, IZAYA!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A few days ago**

 

A black haired man smiled happily to himself as he held a camera and took pictures of a certain customer in the cake shop opposite.

His body, previously tense from the incident which landed him in the hospital, was now entirely relaxed as he hid in the bushes and snapped photos of the blond he had been waiting to see.

_Finally I can see him._

Then he remembered why he couldn’t see the man personally, and a smirk curved his lips.

_Shiki-san hasn’t contacted me, so I’m ‘safe’ for the moment._

_It’s a good thing I took precautions and didn’t mess with Akane-chan directly._

_But I better conceal my presence from Shizu-chan for a while_

Even as he had these thoughts, he lowered the camera and looked through the gallery of recent pictures.

It was a simple camera, plain silver. Not exactly something befitting of a man of his status and money. There were no special functions cameras in the current era had.

It was a simple, old camera, but it was one of Izaya’s most prized possessions.

A smile crept across Izaya’s face and his eyes shone as he looked at the picture of the girl he had manipulated and the man he had framed.

_Akane-chan can still smile from her heart, huh?_

_And Shizu-chan looks so happy._

_Not like the usual monstrous Shizu-chan at all._

_Speaking of that, I wonder what kind of expression he had when he had hotpot with Shinra and company._

_…Ah, not that I could have captured it anyway._

Izaya’s smile faltered slightly, but he soon perked up at the sight of the man in a bartender suit eating cake.

Making sure to zoom in to the expression of contentment on the blond’s face, Izaya captured the moment with a new smile on his face.

_Shizu-chan eating cake without his sunglasses, this should be in my exclusive collection._

Izaya thought cheerfully as he leaned back in the bushes with a happy smile as he hugged the camera, his knees to his chest.

_Ah, I’ve missed this._

He held out the camera with a flourish, as if in offering to the sun, but his eyes were on the man whose happiness shone with a light brighter than the sun.

_Like I’ve missed my humans._

Izaya thought as he laughed to himself. He grinned excitedly and moved forward to capture another of Heiwajima Shizuo’s peaceful moments.

The picture turned out to be perfect, especially with his photographing skills he had honed over the years. He could clearly see the happiness on Shizuo’s open, human expression, the soft light from his brown eyes unhidden by his sunglasses.

Even if he were to change the picture with photoshop, it wouldn’t beat the image Izaya was seeing right now.

Izaya felt like skipping all the way home. He was about to do so when another head of blonde caught his attention.

“….?”

Curious on who else could have blonde hair in the city of Ikebukuro, Izaya shifted his gaze.

_…Isn’t that…Vorona?_

_What’s she doing with Shizu-chan?_

The blonde woman pulled out the chair, sitting down and placing the plate of strawberry shortcake on the table. She then began eating, a small smile on her face.

Izaya watched as Shizuo smiled, then laughed when Vorona got cream at the side of her mouth. He leaned forward and Izaya tensed –

But Shizuo was merely handing her a napkin. Izaya’s fist unclenched as Vorona nodded her head in thanks as she took the napkin and wiped her mouth delicately.

Shizuo ruffled her hair with a fond smile, then drew back and continued eating his own strawberry shortcake, a happy look on his face.

To the onlooker, the blond man and blonde woman eating cakes with similar contented expressions looked either like brother and sister, or the perfect couple.

To a certain onlooker, his thoughts leaned towards the latter.

_Taking a girl to one of his favorite cake shops…_

_Eating cake with her…_

_She…can’t really be Shizu-chan’s girlfriend right?_

_Shizu-chan…doesn’t know her true nature right?_

For in Ikebukuro, one could not help but hear rumors, especially for someone who loved information like Orihara Izaya.

He had dismissed the rumors of Heiwajima Shizuo having a girlfriend as the usual run of the mill, but the sight in front of his eyes was contradicting that knowledge now.

Despite his thoughts, he had automatically moved to capture a picture of Shizuo’s happiness, and he stared at it now.

The picture of Shizuo being happy with a woman who would eat cake with him.

_“…..”_

The information broker stood up and left the vicinity, his expression no longer as pleasant looking as before –

Unaware of the sharp gaze which followed him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“He’s gone…”

“He’s really…gone…”

Izaya stopped short in the alleyway, staring down at the ground.

“Izaya!”

That voice made him laugh weakly, turn, and spread his arms with a self-deprecating smile.

“Congratulations! You’ve broken something important to me, something I’ve treasured for years. What a perfect revenge, huh Shizu-chan?”

He said this with tears sliding down his face.

“…..”

Shizuo was silent for a moment, before he inhaled and spoke the words he never thought he would say to the man who had ruined his life.

“I’m sorry.” 

Yet Izaya threw his apology back in his face.

“’Sorry’ doesn’t solve anything.”

“…What can I do?” Shizuo asked quietly.

“I’ll buy you a new cam –“ he stopped himself short, shaking his head.

“No, I mean…just…tell me what can I do.”

He said simply, and Izaya faltered.

Shizuo was looking human.

But it wasn’t in the way Izaya had captured all those years.

It was a depressing look, and instead of the light in his eyes which lit up Izaya’s life, a darkness had befallen them instead.

“…Being sorry won’t bring that human back to me.”

Izaya said quietly. He leaned against the alleyway wall, and said:

“It won’t bring back all those moments from all those years.”

He clenched his fist, holding it against the wall.

“Just…leave me alone.”

 

 

_Didn’t you print the pictures out? Why keep them all in a camera you could lose anytime?_

These were logical questions Shizuo could have asked.

But he didn’t, for he knew Izaya was a man who followed logic like a deity.

Thus, for him to lose sight of that logic –

That possession he had lost must have had an emotional importance that was immeasurable.

 

 

_And it’s all because of me._

_I thought he was just trying to piss me off, taking pictures of me during our fight_

_But I guess that camera was really important to him huh_

_Even for a shitty flea like him_

 

 

“I…won’t  judge.”

“…..”

Izaya had made no indication he had heard him, but Shizuo went forward –

Until he was facing Izaya, who wasn’t looking at him.

Hesitatingly, he extended a hand and placed it on Izaya’s shoulder.

Izaya didn’t flinch, and Shizuo repeated.

“I won’t judge…if you want, I’ll pretend it never happened.”

The blond looked away.

“So…it’s fine.”

 

Shizuo said ambiguously, but Izaya understood.

He buried his face in his hands as sobs escaped him, his tears falling to the ground.

“I hate you…!”

“…Yeah.”

Shizuo said as he had turned to the sight of his enemy crying, which nevertheless gave him a pinch of guilt that felt more like a punch in his gut.

“Why…of all things, did you have to destroy that?!”

“Sorry…”

“I hate you so much…”

Izaya choked, and Shizuo removed his hand from his shoulder.

“Yeah…”

He said again, not showing any sign that he returned Izaya’s sentiment.

Shizuo closed his eyes.

“I’m sorry. You can punch me, stab me until you’re satisfied. I won’t fight back.”

Izaya looked as if he was going to take Shizuo up on his offer and Shizuo stood still as Izaya lunged towards him.

But instead of knives he got arms instead, arms which wrapped around his middle tightly.

“…Izaya?”

“Shut up.”

 

 

_…He’s really hurt._

_To hurt even someone like the flea…_

_Destroying something important even to a guy like him…_

_I really am a monster._

 

 

 

 

 “…chan…!”

That suffix snapped Shizuo out of his thoughts.

With a downcast expression, he reached out a hand and placed it on Izaya’s head.

“…Sorry.”

He said even though he was beginning to sound redundant to even himself, for he could think of nothing else to say.

 

 

While Shizuo was a man who hated Orihara Izaya, he was also a man who had few friends.

Shizuo didn’t know much about Izaya, for he had never cared enough about him to do so. But he did know, unlike their acquaintance Kadota, when they got in trouble they were both alone.

For someone like Izaya to be crying, that camera must have contained pictures of someone precious to him.

Even with the few people Shizuo knew Izaya knew.

It did not matter to Shizuo that he had destroyed Izaya’s precious possession.

It only mattered to Shizuo that he had destroyed someone’s precious possession.

It was like coming home one day and finding Izaya in his apartment with all his bartender suits he treasured ripped to shreds.

Izaya hadn’t done that, and if he were to do that Shizuo would have been so angry he would have killed him on the spot.

And yet even if Izaya had done that, Shizuo would have still had one bartender suit from Kasuka left – the one he would have been currently wearing.

In the worst case scenario, he still would have had Kasuka’s gift.

In the worst case scenario, Izaya was left with nothing.

 

 

 “….”

 Slowly, cautiously, as if he was embracing someone for the first time, Shizuo moved the hand on Izaya’s hair to his back.

Then he moved his other hand, bringing it to encircle Izaya, then pushing him forward gently towards his chest, allowing Izaya to drench his bartender shirt with his tears.

Izaya’s hands moved to grasp at his bartender shirt, and his sobs were the only thing that filled the alleyway for a moment.

 

 

 

And then, just as abruptly as he had started crying, Izaya gave one final sniff.

As silence engulfed them again, Shizuo looked down at the man in his arms.

Although he felt it was his responsibility to provide Izaya with some comfort, he knew he wasn’t exactly the best person to go to for comfort.

Especially when he was the one who caused the situation in the first place.

Shizuo ran through the limited list of people Izaya could go to for comfort which ironically, didn’t include himself.

 “…Do you want to see Shinra?”

Shizuo questioned as he remembered how Shinra had said he didn’t dislike Izaya.

“No.” Izaya replied.

_Not Shinra huh…_

_…Kadota then?_

“What about Kadota?”

Izaya didn’t respond, merely buried himself further into Shizuo’s chest as if he wanted to stay there.

“….”

Shizuo inhaled, then tried again.

“…Is there anything else I can do?”

Shizuo asked. Izaya looked up at him.

“…Cake…”

“What?”

“I…want to eat cake.”

Izaya said as if just issuing the statement was embarrassing. Shizuo stared at him.

“You like cake?”

Izaya’s cheeks turned pink and he ducked his head, averting his tear-glistened eyes.

_…The flea likes cake?_

_But he was always taunting me for eating sweet things back when we were in high school._

_…But he looks kind of cute…_

“I…” Izaya said with difficulty. “Want to eat cake…with you.”

He looked as if he would run away after he had said it, if not for Shizuo’s arm which held him in place.

Shizuo scratched his head with a puzzled look.

“Well…alright. If you want cake we can go to the Milky Way, there’s other food there as well –“

“No.” Izaya interrupted. “I don’t want to go to the Milky Way. I’m fine with the usual place you go to eat cake.”

“…But there’s only cake there.”

“Which is the point. I want to eat cake with you.”

Izaya said, the snide tone back in his voice. At Shizuo’s silence, he raised his gaze to impenetrable brown eyes behind sunglasses.

“…Can’t I?”

Izaya said softly as his hands fell from Shizuo’s shirt.

“…Ahh….”

Even though Shizuo failed to see how eating cake with him would cure Izaya’s depression, he nodded his head with a smile.

“Alright then. Let’s go, flea.”

 

The light reborn in Izaya’s eyes made Shizuo’s world stop for a while.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Hey, did you see?_

_That’s Heiwajima Shizuo right?_

_And that’s Orihara Izaya isn’t it?_

_What are they doing together?_

_They’re not fighting!_

_Have they made up?_

_They’re entering a cake shop now!_

_A-Are they on a date?!_

_Don’t be crazy! They’re both guys!_

_And it’s Heiwajima Shizuo and Orihara Izaya!_

_Yeah and if they were on a ‘date’ it’s gonna be hell of a bloody one_

_Like I said, they’re not on a date! They’re not gay!_

_Hey did you hear?_

_Heiwajima Shizuo just entered a cake shop with Orihara Izaya!_

_Seriously?! So it wasn’t a troll on the Heiwajima Shizuo Warning Board?!_

_It wasn’t!_

_So is Izaya his weakness now?!_

_Stupid! His weakness is that blonde Russian woman, his woman and his kid!_

_But she was too strong for those guys_

_Is Izaya weaker then?_

_Wait I thought Shizuo was the illegitimate heir of the Awakusu?_

_I thought that was just a rumor?_

_Rumor or not isn’t Izaya with the Awakusu? I don’t want to get involved with the Awakusu!_

_I said, I give up on Shizuo already!_

_Yeah I’m not scared, I just really don’t want the Awakusu on my tail_

_And I don’t exactly want to get involved with Orihara Izaya either_

_So in the end you guys can’t make use of Shizuo’s ‘weakness’ huh?_

_O-Only because the Awakusu is involved, that’s all!_

_That’s why I said I give up on Shizuo already!_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  **Ikebukuro, in a cake shop**

 

_…Ahhh…_

_Orihara Izaya going into a cake shop with Heiwajima Shizuo…_

_…What was I thinking, seriously?_

Izaya sighed with a wry smile as he looked at his phone in the shop.

_That’s why emotions are troublesome_

_Shizu-chan was supposed to leave me but he didn’t_

_Seriously, he never acts like how I want him to_

_And now I’ve gotten into a troublesome situation_

_Shizu-chan’s reaction will be interesting to see though_

_Will he be angry? Or will he just accept things calmly?_

_I really can’t predict what he will do._

“Here.”

The voice of the subject of his thoughts drew him out of them, and Izaya looked to see a plate of strawberry shortcake placed in front of him.

“This is the usual I have. …It may be a bit too sweet for you though. I can always order another one if you want.”

“It’s fine, I’m not well versed on cakes so I’d prefer a recommendation instead.”

“Alright then.”

Shizuo said as he sat down and looked at Izaya, who blinked at him.

“…What?”

“I’m waiting for you to eat your cake. Since you were the one who wanted to eat cake, it’d be kind of rude if I eat before you do.”

“…How considerate.”

Izaya said but his tone was not sarcastic. He kept his phone, picked up the fork and scraped off a piece of strawberry cake.

“…How is it?”

Shizuo asked with what looked like hope in his expression.

“The baker is experienced.”

“Huh?”

“It’s sweet, but not as sweet as I expected. The cream is arranged rather neatly and my cake looks almost identical to yours. The texture is the same all around, not with some hard parts and some soft parts. The person who made this cake is probably rather meticulous, perhaps a perfectionist. Probably a woman, and a mother at that. It’s a small shop, but it has business. But it’s not a famous place like the Milky Way. Yet the cakes are of quality, enough to attract so many customers. It seems like she practiced a lot, or has been making cakes for someone else – her children.”

“…So you like the cake?”

Shizuo said lamely, with a ‘how could you tell all that’ look.

Izaya laughed, “I like any food that tells me the personality of the one who prepared it.”

He said with a smile, then continued, “So I do ‘like’ the cake.”

“That’s good.” Shizuo returned his smile as he watched Izaya eat the strawberry shortcake. “You’re pretty amazing.”

“Shizu-chan is calling me amazing?”

“Yeah.” Shizuo said as Izaya gave him a bemused look.

“Being able to tell the personality of the person from their food, I think that’s pretty amazing. It means you know a lot about people. I don’t know a lot about people, so I think it’s amazing that you do.”

He said honestly, as he took a bite of his own strawberry shortcake.

“So people who can understand others are amazing to me.”

“Even if I use that ability for underhanded means?”

Izaya said as if testing Shizuo, but Shizuo only gave him a look before replying.

“Whatever you use that ability for, you still have it. It’d be better to use that ability for good means but it’s yours. It’s your skill, so you have the right to do whatever you want with it. It can be used for bad things, or good, amazing things – doesn’t change the fact that it’s an amazing ability.”

“…I don’t like that you’d use your skill of understanding people to screw up people’s lives like a shitty flea, but I respect that talent of yours all the same. It’s natural to you, but not everyone can read people like you do.”

Shizuo said simply, then went back to his strawberry shortcake. Izaya was silent for a moment, then responded with a self-deprecating smile.

“Says the man who can see through my plans.”

“…That’s different.”

Shizuo said, but didn’t elaborate on how. Sensing it was his turn to pick up the conversation, Izaya added –

“It’s rather ironic, since I don’t really understand Shizu-chan. Even with this ‘talent’ Shizu-chan says I have. To be immune to my ‘skill’, isn’t the ‘amazing’ one really Shizu-chan here?”

“….”

Shizuo gave a puzzled look as if to say, ‘I’m amazing?’, before he realized Izaya was asking him a question.

“…Not really. I don’t think I’m amazing at all. I don’t know why someone like you can’t read me but I think I’m a pretty simple guy. Like my name suggests, I just want to live my life in peace, so I’ll destroy any obstruction to my peace.”

“…Since I can only destroy things.”

“Well you’re not destroying anything now.” Izaya pointed out, then went back to his cake. “This is a rather peaceful atmosphere, isn’t it.”

Then he realized what he said and blinked, but it was too late to take his words back –

And he didn’t particularly feel inclined to when Shizuo was smiling at him.

“Thanks flea.”

Izaya wanted to deny that he hadn’t particularly wanted to cheer Shizuo up, but he was not a man to take his words back. So he occupied himself with his strawberry shortcake instead, trying to avoid Shizuo’s intense gaze.

“It’s rude to stare at people when they’re eating, you know?’

“Ahh…sorry.”

Shizuo said as if he hadn’t realized he was staring. He returned to eating his cake as well, but now with a smile on his face.

“Somehow, you’re not as bad as I thought flea.”

“Spare me. I’m a horrible person, the worst you’ll ever meet.”

“Ahh…if you’re the worst I’ll ever meet then I’m glad.”

Izaya’s lips twitched. “You’re a surprisingly optimistic man aren’t you.”

“I’m just being open to possibilities.”

Shizuo said through a mouthful of cake, still smiling rather peacefully.

“I just want to live my life in peace.”

Izaya had nothing to say to that, even as he felt connected to Shizuo at that moment.

_Possibilities huh?_

_How surprising that we have something in common_

“That’s why you’re too optimistic. You’re telling this to the man who ruined your peace, you know?”

“Well he isn’t ruining my peace at the moment.”

“You’re incorrigible, Shizu-chan.”

Izaya said but the look he gave Shizuo was almost playful as he chewed on the strawberry in his mouth.

He blinked when there was a soft material touching the edge of his lips.

“You got some cream there.” Shizuo said by way of explanation, then deposited the used napkin on the table.

“I see.” Was all Izaya said, even as his smile widened inadvertently.

“Rumors are going to spread you know.”

“Rumors always spread.”

Shizuo brushed off. He had finished his cake and was now taking a sip of his strawberry milkshake.

“…For some reason, people always need to talk about something.”

He said distantly, as if he had retreated back into his own mind, even as he stared out the glass at the people on the streets.

“And it’s not like you mind either, since you came in here with me.”

 

_So is he aware of the rumors about his kouhai as his girlfriend?_

_Or is he talking about the other rumors of this city?_

_…Is Heiwajima Shizuo more perceptive than I thought?_

Izaya wondered, his curiosity piqued. He pondered on this matter for a while, until the silence was broken by Shizuo.

 “So…anywhere else you’d like to go next? I have the day off, so I’m pretty free.”

 “…I have an appointment with a client.”

“…Ahhh I see.”

Shizuo said and Izaya couldn’t tell if he was disappointed. The blond man’s expression was unreadable once again.

He debated cancelling the appointment, but Namie would not be pleased with him. It wasn’t good business practice anyway.

_Why am I thinking of cancelling an appointment with one of my humans to be with Shizu-chan?_

_It isn’t like me at all._

_Has Shizu-chan’s unpredictability affected me too?_

_It must be contagious._

Izaya thought, as Shizuo said, “You better go then.”

“And…I’m sorry about your camera, Izaya.”

He said and sounded truly apologetic.

Izaya wiped his mouth with a napkin, then stood up from his seat.

“How much do I owe you?”

“It’s my treat.”

_Treating your enemy…you really are unpredictable._

“…Thanks.”

Izaya said so softly in a tone unusual for him, that Shizuo would have missed it if he hadn’t been listening.

“I’ll see you around…Shizuo.”

“…Yeah.”

Shizuo said and smiled, and Izaya thought the real thing couldn’t beat even his photographing skills.

_Really, aren’t you the ‘amazing’ one?_

_You defy all my expectations._

_And surpass even my skills._

Izaya wished he had his camera to capture Shizuo’s smile. For it was a smile directed at him.

_To think you can smile like that at your enemy…_

_I really don’t understand you, Shizu-chan._

 

With a wave, Izaya turned and left.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments on the previous chapter! Hope you enjoyed this one too :)
> 
> Shizuo and Izaya spent time together without fighting, yay. I don't even know lol well it's renaishizaya. But a civil conversation's nice.
> 
> I'm writing another fic along with this one in another fandom so the next update might take a bit longer. I want to complete that fic before I lose interest since the fandom's small (but I just love the characters so much). So yeah just a heads up. But I'm glad people are enjoying this story so far~


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  **Outside a debt collecting agency**

 

“Good morning, Shizuo.”

“Good morning, Shizuo-senpai.”

“Good morning, Tom-san, Vorona. I apologize for my lateness.”

“It’s rare for you to oversleep.”

Tom commented, knowing Shizuo, while not exactly the best worker, was a hard worker all the same.

“Did something happen?”

He looked at Shizuo as he said this, and Shizuo blinked then replied, “Ah no…I mean I was just thinking, so I couldn’t fall asleep yesterday night.”

“Alright then.” Tom brushed off as he turned. “Let’s go then, you two.”

Vorona looked at Shizuo, and Shizuo looked at Tom as they both replied.

“Yeah.”

“Affirmative.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 “It’s surprisingly quiet today, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, no sound of public property being destroyed.”

“Shizuo and Izaya haven’t been having their usual fights.”

“There’s even a rumor they were eating cake together yesterday!”

“…What a crazy rumor.”

“It’s on the Heiwajima Shizuo Warning Board too.”

“Must be a troll.”

“Shizuo and Izaya can’t even face each other without fighting how could they face each other over the lunch table?”

“It really is quiet.”

“I don’t hear Shizuo raging either.”

“Didn’t people say he became less angry because of his girlfriend?”

“Yeah he wants to look good in her eyes maybe.”

“Heard she’s really strong too.”

“Still, it really is quiet today.”

“And that’s unusual for this city.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Somewhere in Ikebukuro**

 

“Hey, Vorona!”

Tom said in a hushed, urgent sounding whisper and Vorona frowned as she walked to catch up with him.

“What is it, Tanaka-senpai?”

“Don’t you think Shizuo is acting weird?”

“…..”

“He didn’t get angry at all today.”

Tom said as he glanced behind at Shizuo, who was walking behind him and Vorona with a dazed look on his face.

“Seriously, is he okay? He looks like he’s half-asleep. What happened, really?”

“Anger is the catalyst to Shizuo-senpai’s loss of control. The lack of it is positive, is it not?”

Vorona asked, as she recalled how Shizuo hadn’t gotten angry at the debtors.

He had simply, very calmly, told them to take responsibility and pay up their debt.

And to Vorona’s and Tom’s surprise, most of them did, and the ones who didn’t were quickly taken down by Vorona before Shizuo could raise his hand.

Vorona thought it was because Shizuo had spoken slowly, with a heaviness behind his words that made even their hearts feel heavy, and which must have made the debtors’ hearts feel like iron as the gaze of the man in a bartender suit pierced them mercilessly.

_I have never seen this side of Shizuo-senpai before_

_Indeed, this is unusual._

_It requires a thorough investigation._

_The subject is not in a state for questioning._

_An experiment should suffice._

“Yeah it is good that he doesn’t have to be violent for them to pay up their debts. But somehow I think it’s scarier when he’s not…”

Tom said almost warily, and Vorona agreed with him, “Affirmative. The unusual would invoke fear. I will thus investigate the possibilities.”

Saying so, she moved aside and waited for Shizuo to pass as Tom stared.

“Vorona?!”

“Observance ensues, I request silence.”

Vorona said, as at the same time Shizuo bumped into a signpost which fell to his strength.

Tom’s eyes widened, “Shizuo!”

But Shizuo didn’t seem to hear him, he sidestepped the signpost and walked for several more steps and pushed the ‘No Smoking’ sign out of his way, causing it to meet the ground in a heavy clang.

“Oi Shizuo…”

Tom said helplessly as he and Vorona trailed behind Shizuo whose shoe hit a trash can and sent it flying out of sight.

“Ahhh…what should we do, Vorona? He’s really out of it!”

Tom said as Shizuo didn’t even notice he had sent garbage raining down somewhere in the city. Or the people smartly getting out of his path.

But as Vorona was about to move, Shizuo was nearing a tree.

 

 

 

 

 

_What do I do…_

_He was so cute…_

_Shit, the flea isn’t supposed to be cute…_

Shizuo’s sunglasses bumped against something as he was lost in thought, feeling internally embarrassed. He pushed them up as if to cover his embarrassed expression.

_…No no, he was depressed. He’s probably still feeling pretty bad right now_

_To find someone who’s lost his precious possession, cute, I’m such a horrible man…_

His face bumped into the unknown object again and his body reacted, his leg automatically rising to kick the obstacle away.

There was a crashing sound, but it sounded distant to Shizuo who had immersed himself in the issue in his mind.

_I mean he didn’t even put a tracking device or something, so he must have been carrying it with him everywhere._

_That’s how important that camera was to Izaya._

_…It’s probably impossible to find the camera and even if I did find it somehow it would be broken._

_But I have to do something…_

 

 

Shizuo, oblivious to his senpai and kouhai’s concern over him and the tree he had knocked over, simply stepped over the obstruction in his way.

He didn’t even seem to register the unusual sensation of having to cross over such a wide berth, nor the impact of metal against his knee.

The vending machine had a huge dent a few times the size of Shizuo’s knee as he continued on his aimless way.

“…90% chance Shizuo-senpai is feeling off the weather. Interference required.”

Vorona managed, as Tom stared at the fallen tree then sighed.

“Right…it’s under the weather. Ah, look! At this rate, it’s going to be a 100% chance!”

Tom shouted frantically as Shizuo was about to go out onto the road with moving vehicles.

“We better stop him before the next news headline becomes ‘Man in Bartender Suit Destroys Cars On Road’!”

 

Vorona sprinted, then leapt and grabbed Shizuo’s collar, pulling the man in a bartender suit back onto the pavement just as his leg was about to hit a car on the road, resulting in an awkward position which would, unbeknownst to her, cause more rumors to spread.

“Retrieval complete.” She stated, even though she couldn’t help but wonder if Shizuo would have sent the car flying if the car had hit him.

He had fallen back against her, and finally seemed to realize as his centre of gravity was unbalanced –

“…Ahhh sorry looks like I tripped.”

Shizuo spoke apologetically to Vorona as he turned his head towards her, seeming not to realize her hand had his collar in a tight grip.

“No that’s not it at all…Shizuo you were about to walk out onto the road, it’s a good thing Vorona managed to reach you in time…you’re really strong aren’t you, Vorona.”

Tom added as Vorona was bearing the weight of Shizuo’s body with one hand on his back.

“Negative, it is merely skill.” Vorona said as Shizuo moved himself back onto his feet as she let go of the collar of his bartender shirt.

Tom had the thought that it was a synchronized movement, and he voiced it, “You two look good together, you know?”

Shizuo and Vorona faced him with puzzled looks and the blonde woman said, “I question your train of thought, Tanaka-senpai. What aesthetic appeal lies in me and Shizuo-senpai?”

“Ah…never mind.” Tom said to the oblivious blonds, then remembered the issue at hand.

“Anyway Shizuo, are you alright? No, I suppose you aren’t alright…well is there anything we can help you with? ….”

Tom had trailed off because an unexpected sound had interrupted him, and he felt embarrassed when he realized it had come from him.

“Ahahaha…sorry, hey why don’t we get something to eat first?”

“Affirmative. Next client lies at fifteen to 2, ample time for nutrition.”

Shizuo looked around, “There should be a fast food place somewhere around here.”

“Oh…I was thinking of Russia Sushi so Vorona could see Simon and Dennis.”

“Negative, I possess no such desire, in fact I wish to avoid…”

“Eh, why?”

Vorona was silent, and Shizuo joined in, “Russia Sushi…I’d like to avoid that place for now as well.”

Tom looked confused now and Vorona curious, but Shizuo was already continuing.

“Ah, it’s over there. Should we go in?”

“Affirmative.” Vorona said and followed Shizuo who had already started walking.

“…Does my opinion even matter anymore? Oh well…as long as we can fill our stomachs.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Half an hour later, in a fast food place**

“Can’t you tell us what you’re worried about, Shizuo?”

“I wish to share in Shizuo-senpai’s rumination.”

The voices of his senpai and kouhai drew Shizuo out of his thoughts. He blinked as he munched on the piece of burger in his mouth.

“…I’m not really worried.”

“Liar! You look totally worried!” Tom accused him, and he blinked again.

“…But I’m not worried. I’m just…thinking…”

Shizuo said, and Tom stared, then sighed, “Alright, you’re not worried.” He conceded.

“All the same, you’re troubled by something, aren’t you? What happened? You’re really out of focus today. Isn’t that right, Vorona?”

“Affirmative.” Vorona said as she chewed on a fry, her eyes on Shizuo.

“….I am huh…’

Shizuo scratched the back of his neck and Tom added, “We have plenty of time until the next guy, so it’s fine even if the story’s long.”

“I am curious as well.” Vorona agreed. “I wish for enlightenment on Shizuo-senpai’s troubles.”

“…..”

Shizuo looked at Tom and Vorona opposite him, then spoke.

“What if…I destroyed something important?”

They were silent as if waiting for him, and he went on, “Like, for instance I broke a guy’s camera…”

“It is expensive? Is he demanding you to pay him back?” Tom voiced, thinking Shizuo was troubled by money issues.

“No, it’s not like that. I said I was sorry and I brought him to eat at a place I know as apology. From how he was acting, he seemed to be alright after that. But……..”

 

  _When he was crying in my arms…he said something._

_-chan…was it?_

_Now that I think about it, he couldn’’t have been calling me, with that expression on his face._

_So it must be a girl._

Shizuo, having inadvertently retreated back into his thoughts and leaving Tom and Vorona hanging, smiled wryly to himself.

_…Ah I see._

_Even the flea has a woman he likes huh_

_Then, the pictures in the camera must have been of her._

_He does seem the type, to be dishonest with his feelings with the girl he likes but honest with himself_

_Heh…that’s kind of cute._

“Shizuo…?”

Shizuo looked up, then realized he was supposed to continue.

“That guy…was really depressed. He was crying. What if, I broke his only memory of her? Like, she’s no longer in this world and the pictures of her are the only thing he has left…”

He said and looked depressed again, and Tom cut in –

“But it’s not your fault, Shizuo. You couldn’t have known. Still, how did you meet such a guy anyway? A guy with a camera of pictures of his girlfriend…there aren’t many sentimental guys like that nowadays.”

“Affirmative. Photography for sentimental reasons is more of the field of females….”

Vorona trailed off as if she was thinking on her own and Tom said, “Anyway, it should be fine right? I mean, it was an accident and if he didn’t blame you, I’m sure he understands. And such a thing, that’s like the story that underground doctor friend of yours made up, you know? About Akane-chan.”

He said with a joking smile, “In the end it turned out alright, right? Akane-chan’s mother is definitely still alive and it’s got nothing to do with a tree. So what you’re worrying about may not necessarily be what actually happened as well.”

“Ah is that so…” Shizuo murmured.

“Right! But if you’re so worried, why don’t you ask the guy himself? Perhaps it’d do him good to talk to another person about his feelings? Maybe you can make up for destroying his camera that way…since he seems to understand you didn’t mean to do it. Who knows, you could even make an unexpected friend!”

Shizuo stilled at that, then muttered glumly,  “Even if I wanted to, he wouldn’t be friends with a monster.”

“C’mon don’t say that, Shizuo. You’re definitely human.”

“Affirmative. Shizuo-senpai is the epitome of human.”

“…Ahhh…but he’s not exactly a guy I can be friends with or talk to – he’s Izaya after all.”

“I see, he’s Izaya –“

Tom spewed out his coffee as Vorona held up a napkin in deft defense and Shizuo who was sitting opposite her moved lithely out of the way so that Kasuka’s present wouldn’t be dirtied.

“G-uhhh – gah! Haa…haaa…what did you just say!?”

Tom choked as he brought up a napkin to clean up his mess and Shizuo repeated, “He’s Izaya.”

“Izaya…I-Izaya?! Izaya…Izaya was crying?!”

“Izaya – Orihara Izaya – the flea? Shizuo-senpai’s mortal enemy?”

Shizuo didn’t even seem to notice he had dropped a bomb, “Yeah, the flea. He was crying. I broke his camera in our fight…I hit it and it flew off…”

 

_But he looked cute after crying…_

_No no no I can’t think that way, I mean I was the one who broke his camera_

_…I’m not some sadist._

Shizuo thought, despite his thoughts having nothing to do with the words he had said at all.

 

_I…didn’t want him to go to Shinra or Kadota._

_I wanted to be the one to comfort him._

_When he said he wanted to eat cake with me, I was a little…happy._

Shizuo smiled slightly, as Tom spoke once he had recovered from the shock.

“…Somehow I’m not surprised. It’s actually fitting for you to be troubled by him, since it’s Izaya…everything is his fault right?”

Tom said only half-jokingly. “To think that those rumors were true…you brought him into a cake shop didn’t you? To make up for destroying his camera.”

“…Still, to think that a guy like Izaya was crying…that camera must have been important, huh.”

“Yeah…” Shizuo agreed. He took a bite of his half-eaten burger.

“Somehow, we didn’t fight. The flea was surprisingly civil and I learnt a bit about him too…he even tried to cheer me up, I think. Kind of ironic since he was the one who needed cheering up…”

_And he even called me by my name at the end_

Shizuo smiled as he thought about it, as he sipped his strawberry milkshake.

“Well maybe a stabbing and a trip to the hospital will make even a guy like Izaya change.”

“Huh?”

Tom had said it casually, and was surprised when Shizuo looked confused.

“What, you didn’t know? It was in the news on King Television quite a while ago. A man, Orihara Izaya aged 24, stabbed in a shopping arcade…”

“…Izaya was stabbed…?”

“Yeah…”

Tom said slowly and Shizuo stared, then lowered his head.

“So he was in the hospital…”

 

 

_The flea in the hospital…_

_He probably deserved it for the screwed up shit he does._

_But…_

_…Did he have his camera with him then too?_

_To look at pictures of his important person? …._

_…I really am the worst…_

 

“Uh…Shizuo?”

 Tom gave Vorona a ‘Did I say something wrong’ look, but she looked puzzled as well.

 

 

_If Orihara Izaya is Shizuo-senpai’s mortal enemy_

_Should he not be gratified at his hospitalization?_

_Yet he looks downcast_

_Even if the flea was crying_

_It could have been an act_

_And even if not so…_

_Why does Heiwajima Shizuo feel guilt at destroying something his mortal enemy holds dear?_

_…This man really is…strange._

_But there lies a more pressing issue at hand_

Vorona was about to speak about such, but Shizuo was speaking again.

“Was Izaya discharged just recently? He looked pretty fine to me.”

“I don’t know. But he doesn’t seem like the type of guy who will quietly lay in a hospital bed. Maybe he broke out on his own?”

“Yeah, sounds like him…”

Shizuo trailed off again, as he sipped his strawberry milkshake in silence. He was still doing so when there was nothing left to drink, until Tom said –

“Anyway if we’re done let’s head out.”

Tom stood up after finishing his drink and left the table, as Shizuo and Vorona followed him.

“Shizuo-senpai…I request an audience with you after work.”

“Huh? ..Alright…”

Shizuo said in response to Vorona’s unusual request, vaguely wondering what she wanted to talk to him about.

They made their way out of the fast food restaurant, and Vorona said, “In current time, I request Shizuo-senpai to retain awareness of his surroundings.”

“What –ah.”

Shizuo had bumped his forehead against the signboard outside the fast food restaurant, causing it to rattle.

“…Shizuo.”

“Sorry.” Shizuo said then ducked his head and moved forward.

Tom sighed. “Seriously, are you alright ----?”

 

“….!”

It was Vorona who caught the sight of the fast food restaurant sign tilting forward dangerously.

Shizuo had strode right into it and only looked to be just aware of it.

His eyes widened and he reached out a hand, but it was too late..

Tom’s mouth was frozen open as he stared at the shadow befalling him – and was barely saved by a figure in the nick of time.

Dust shrouded the area as the sign crashed into the ground.

“Tom-san! Are you alright?!”

“Do you sustain any injury, Tanaka-senpai?”

“A-Ahhh, I’m fine,,.it just barely grazed me. I wasn’t directly hit.”

Tom said as he laid on the ground, and Vorona spoke.

“Apologies. I had desired to act, but the situation was too sudden. In addition, my instincts are geared towards fighting not rescuing…however I can provide support if required.”

Vorona spoke and offered an arm, and Tom waved it off, “Nah I’m fine, just a little dazed. Someone pushed me out of the way.”

Tom said as Shizuo was looking around. The man in a bartender suit soon turned his attention back to his senpai as whispers surrounded them.

“Can you put the sign back, Shizuo? It seems we’ve drawn quite a crowd.”

“…Yeah…”

Shizuo picked up the fast food restaurant sign, which was taller than him, walked, lifted it to eye level and drove it back into the ground –

With an impact so great it caused the ground to shake and people to gasp.

He gave it a knock with his knuckle and it shook slightly but remained standing.

Unaware of the surprised gazes of the store managers who had come out, he made his way back to the dread locked man and the blonde beauty.

“I’m so very sorry, Tom-san.”

“Eh? No…” Tom said to Shizuo who had bowed his head deeply.

“No no even if it’s you, I’m sure it was loose somehow, you were just walking it’s not like you ran into it…ahh, how scary.”

Tom shivered slightly as he said this, then added, “But I wonder if the person who saved me is alright? That was a really dangerous stunt.”

“…Sorry. If I’m a danger to people just walking…I’ll go walk where there aren’t any people.”

“Ehhh….”

“I know the place, so I’ll meet you and Vorona there, Tom-san. I’m very sorry.”

Shizuo said and bowed his head further as if in shame.

Then he turned and ran, and sprang onto a building with the superhuman muscles in his feet –

Before he jumped and leapt, as if he was using the window sills as bars to propel himself forward, until he reached the top of the building.

 

 

“...Why does it seem as if we just made things worse….?”

Tom finally said as he watched the man in a bartender suit cross over to the next building with his parkour skills.

“I thought he would be alright after letting us know what happened and talking about it. But it seems as if he’s even more depressed…”

“…Maybe I shouldn’t have mentioned Izaya was stabbed…?”

Vorona, looking like she wanted to chase after the blond man who drew the amazed gazes of passerbys as he leapt across buildings, murmured.

“Affirmative. I propose proceeding to our destination.”

Tom sighed, then turned and walked forward, muttering.

“…Hopefully a run will do him some good.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Hours later, in an apartment in Shinjuku**

“Where were you? Your client just left –“

Namie paused as she saw her employer’s state.

“…What happened?”

“What’s with that? Are you worried about me, Namie –ow ow ow!”

Izaya, who had automatically raised his hands to spread his arms, was now paying the price as he winced and clutched at his bandaged shoulder.

“Ahhh…really, this is all Shizu-chan’s fault.”

He made his way to his desk, wincing as he did so.

“Oww oww it hurts, Namie won’t you nurse me back to health?”

“You just got out of the hospital,” Namie said blandly, “And you injure yourself again by messing with Heiwajima Shizuo? Are you a masochist?”

“It’s not like I planned it. I was just in the area and happened to pass by…”

Izaya waved the hand connected to his uninjured shoulder, speaking airily.

“It could have been worse. That fast food sign could have broken my shoulder.”

“Fast food sign? Were you messing with Shizuo when he was eating?”

“On the contrary, it was after he had come out of the fast food restaurant.”

“Even worse.” Namie scoffed derisively at him, “Making him angry when he’s filled with energy, you’re an utter moron.”

Izaya just smiled as he typed on his computer, then abruptly cringed as pain shot through his shoulder.

_Wanting to mess with Shizu-chan and ending up saving Tom-san…_

_He’s so unpredictable he even makes me do unpredictable things as well_

_Seriously, that unpredictability must be contagious_

_And I got injured even though I didn’t provoke him_

_What misfortune_

His fingers moved a few more times before he laughed and pushed himself back with his swivel chair, turning around and beseeching the sky with bemused eyes.

“Haha…since when did I become such a fool…?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**An hour before, in an apartment on Kawagoe Highway**

 

[Shinra! Shizuo’s in trouble!]

“Shizuo?”

Shinra questioned in surprise to Celty who had run into their apartment as she fumbled with her PDA –

[Shizuo is being stalked!]

“Eh?! Impossible, who would stalk Shizuo? Haha, that’s practically a death wish.”

But his lover did not seem to be appeased, and Shinra tried a different tune –

“Why do you think Shizuo is being stalked?”

[Because of this!]

 

Celty ‘said’, and held up a camera.

 

 


End file.
